


Not Alone

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: When you’re used to sleeping alone, and then, suddenly, there is someone else. (Translation)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nicht allein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755986) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> Dear mcicioni translated my German ficlet "Nicht allein". Thank you to her! I hope you enjoy this work of her, with the underlying text coming from me :)
> 
> (My original notes)  
> This is my shortest ficlet so far. It could almost – just – be a quadruple drabble :) A vignette imagining what may happen at night, after Chris and Vin meet Lee in the hotel room.

It’s still dark when I wake up with a start. Some dreams … I take a deep breath and try to lie more comfortably, and … I bump into somebody. He stirs and it all comes back to me. Vin. I asked him to stay in my room for this last night in town. We had already spent time together, eaten together, and in the morning we’re going to set out with the others … So, purely practical reasons.

I mumble an apology and try to doze off again, and then – 

“You haven’t slept with anyone for a long time.” A statement, not an accusation. I glance over at him and see that he’s watching me. Not enough light to read his eyes. The bed is so narrow, that we involuntarily keep brushing against each other, especially with our knees. I shift a little away from him. Then I roll over on my side, turning my back on him.

“Long enough.” Makes no difference if he meant one thing or another. Compared with the past, I have less and less interest in these things, less and less desire. These things give you a little, for a little while, and afterwards you’re cold and alone all over again. Also … nowadays I just can’t give anything back. Better to shut down right at the start.

I consider the conversation closed. Yet my companion chooses to add “I can see that.”

Great. And therefore …?

Silence settles between us. But not the kind that can be left alone.

“So?” I eventually push.

“Seein as we’re already lyin here,” he begins, and I can guess where this is going, “Want to try just one thing? Just one.” I want to refuse, but then I feel how close he is, and somehow … it seems right to wait and see. “So that when you wake up you don’t think that you’re here on your own. Wanna bet on that?”

He’s on one side, just as I am, only he’s behind me. I feel him warm against my back and all the way down to my legs. He puts an arm around me, strokes a little over my stomach. I … don’t mind it, it’s not so bad. We can stay this way.

I close my eyes and let myself be carried into sleep by his warmth, our warmth.


End file.
